List of Schmoedown competitors by season debut
This is a list of every Schmoedown competitor by their debut season, Teams under individuals 2014 Season # JTE @JTEmoviethinks # Cobbster @ChristianRuvy # Katee Sackhoff @kateesackhoff # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround # Alicia Malone @aliciamalone # Bonnie Somerville @BonSomerville # Josh Macuga @JoshMacuga # Mark Ellis @markellislive # Grae Drake @graedrake # Navid McIlhargey # Tiffany Smith @Tiffany_Smith # Finstock @bobfinstock # The Kid # Kristian Harloff @KristianHarloff # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall 2015 Season # Miri Jedeikin @mirithejedi # Sasha Perl-Raver @sashaperlraver # Mike Black # Scott Mantz @MovieMantz # Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC # Ricky Hayberg @rickyftw # John Campea @johncampea # John Rocha @TheRochaSays # Matt Knost @mattknost # Hal Rudnick @halrudnick # Nick Mundy @dickfundy # Jon Schnepp @JonSchnepp # Dennis Tzeng @ThinkHero # Steve Zaragoza # Matt Lieberman # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan # Ace Cabrera @SquadLeaderAce # Matt Atchity @Matchity # Ben Begley @TheBenBegley # Dan Casey @DanCasey # Jessica Chobot @JessicaChobot 2016 Season # Samm Levine @SammLevine # Clarke Wolfe @clarkewolfe # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider # Umberto Gonzalez @elmayimbe # Andy Signore @andysignore # Jason Inman @Jawiin # Khail Anonymous @KhailAnonymous # Freddie Prinze Jr. @RealFPJr # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer # Robert Meyer Burnett @BurnettRM # Greg Alba @TheGregAlba # John Humphrey @DatJohnHumphrey # Cody Miller @swimiller # RB3 @DirectorRB3 # Brianne Chandler @MissMovies # Stacy Howard @stacyohoward # Kara Warner @karawarner # Hector Navarro @Hectorisfunny # Adam Hlavac @adamhlavac # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny # Brad Rutter @bradrutter # Perri Nemiroff @PNemiroff # Jonathan Voytko @Sonicifyouwantit # Ashley V. Robinson @AshleyVRobinson # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski # Chris Stuckmann @Chris_Stuckmann # Jeremy Jahns 2017 Season # Alonso Duralde @ADuralde # Christy Lemire @christylemire # Marc Bernardin @marcbernardin # Nick Scarpino @Nick_Scarpino # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda # Eric Goldman @TheEricGoldman # Rachael Heine @RachelHeine # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing # Emma Fyffe @EmmaFyffe # Joelle Monique @JoelleMonique # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia # Andrew Ghai @AndrewGhai # Jay Washington @MrJayWashington # Ludi Lin @ludi_lin # Becky G @iambeckyg # Dacre Montgomery @dacremontgomery # RJ Cyler @rj_cyler # Michelle Boyd @micheleboyd # Chris Hartwell @ChrisHartwell # Coy Jandreau @CoyJandreau # David Griffin @griffinde # Tom Dagnino @bobfinstock # Jenny Nicholson @JennyENicholson # Korey Coleman @Kcoolman # Martin Thomas @Martin_noFro # Jonathan Rhys-Meyers @JRM_Love # Brian Goodman # Thadd Williams @thaddwilliams # Aaron Wilhelm @AaronMW10 # Charley Feldman @charley_feldman # Erika Ishii @erikaishii # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler # Conner Schwerdtfeger @ConnerWS # Eric Eisenberg @eeisenberg # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 # Vanessa Fitzsimmons @So_Vanessasary # Tim Franco @tfranco84 # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold # DJ Wooldridge @djtalkstrash # Sam Bashor @SamBashor # Britt Baron @brittbaron # Britney Young @ItsBritneyYoung # Kia Stevens @MeanQueenK # Jackie Tohn @JackieTohn # Wyatt Oleff @FelloWyatt # Jack Dylan Grazer @Jgrazerofficial # Chosen Jacobs @imchosenjacobs # Jaeden Lieberher @jaedenmartell # Finn Wolfhard @FinnSkata # Sophia Lillis @sophialillis # Jeremy Ray Taylor @JeremyRayTaylor # Brett Davern @BDavv # Beau Mirchoff @Beau_Mirchoff # Leonard Maltin @leonardmaltin # Jessie Maltin @jessiemaltin # Jeremy Scott @cinemasins # Chris Atkinson # Lon Harris @Lons # Steele Saunders @SteeleWars # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw # Shana O'Neil @geekgirldiva # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain 2018 Season # Mike Carlson @phatcarlson # Keetin Marchi @KeetinMarchi # Mark Donica @MarkBDonica # Dana DeLorenzo @ImDanaDeLorenzo # Ray Santiago @RealRaySantiago # Frank Moran @happygojackie # Amy Martinez @amycassandramtz # Sean Gerber @MrSeanGerber # Sabina-Lissette Graves @SabinaHasNoR # Jeannine LC @JeannineDaBean # Jack Hind @JackHind # Devon Stewart @DevonDStewart # Winston Marshall @TheSwaggyBlerd # Eric Zipper @Ggrogishere # Alana Jordan @AlanaJordan # Dorian Parks @DorianParksnRec # Jared Haibon @haibon_jared # Taylor Robinson @finelytaylored # Jamie Costa @CostaJames # Dale Gibbs @itsdalethedude # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin # Yolanda Machado @SassyMamainLA # April Dawn @April13Dawn # Meredith Berg # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch # Jonny Loquasto @JQuasto # Wendy Lee @WendyLeeSzany # Kalyn Corrigan @kalyncorrigan # Thomas Ian Nicholas @TINBand # Mat Black @TheMatBlack # Alex Wolff @natandalex # Markeia McCarty @markeiamccarty # Mara Knopic @ouch_thisMhz # Rosie Knight @RosieMarx # Greg Miller @GameOverGreggy # James Willems @JamesWillems # Elyse Willems @ElyseWillems # Bruce Greene @brucegreene # Bryan Bishop @BaldBryan # Matt Cruz @mattcruzsucks # Brian Walton @R2B2Walton # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 # Rachel Silvestrini @RMSilvestrini # Marc Edward Heuck @the_hoyk # Jonathan Harris @countrycaravan 2019 Season # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer # Kevin Smets @kevsmets # David Moore @reelcooldude # David Del Rio @David_DelRio # Liz Shannon Miller @lizlet # Demi Adejuyigbe @electrolemon # Emily Rose Jacobson @Frankly_Emily # Adam Witt @Adam_Witt # Jen Kempe @JKMemeQueen # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA # Brett Sheridan @misterwiggly # Mollie Damon @MollieDamon # Andrew Dimalanta @DrewDimalanta # Andrew Blanchard @AndyTheBlanch # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura # Drew Grant @videodrew # Kim Horcher @kimscorcher # Arryn Zech @ArrynZech # Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 # Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks Teams # Newbie # Jedi # Profiles # ETC # B.O.B. (#1) # Geek # Top 10 # Screen Junkies (#1) # Collider (#1) # SourceFed # Champs # B-Team # Modok (Rotten Tomatoes) # GMP # Schmoes # Nerdist # Patriots # Megapowers # Wolves of Steel # Team Heroes # Reel Rejects # Wangers # 6 Degrees # Team Trek # Superhero News (#1) # Double Jeopardy # Tuff Beats # Force Bros. # The Council # What the Flick # Top That (IGN) # Nerd's Watch # Night Sisters # Team Action # Team Power # Team Rangers # Collider (#2) # Screen Junkies (#2) # Double Toasted # Deep Cuts # DC Movie News # Cinemablend # Late to the Party # Critically Acclaimed # Only Stupid Answers # Team Classy # Team Missfits # Blofeld's Cat # Wildberries # Above the Line # Team Outlaw # Team Patriot # Maltin Falcons # CinemaSins # Deadites # Boomsticks # Box Office Breakdown (#2) # Superhero News (#2) # Kingsmen # World's Finest # Shirewolves # The Lion's Den # Scream Queens # Gardenhosers # Kinda Funny # Funhaus # Sick in The Head # Founding Fathers # Wait, I Know This # The Paddington 2 # The War Machine # The Odd Couple # Team Seb's # Who's The Boss # Crazy Eighty-Greats # Cinemaniacs # Franchise Force # KOrruption # Inky and The Brain # Take The Cannoli # Self-Righteous Brothers # Evil Geniuses # The Harris Brothers # Ben Bateman/Tom Dagnino # The Family # The Movie Guys # Crimson Fury Category:Schmoedown Contestants Category:Schmoedown Teams